<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synchronicity [Fanvid] by Tafadhali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494570">Synchronicity [Fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali'>Tafadhali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanvids, Friendship, Joyful, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Sensate Orgy, Song: Energy (The Apples in Stereo), The Human Experience Basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And the world is made of energy<br/>And the world is synchronicity<br/>And the world is made of energy<br/>And there's a light inside of you<br/>And there's a light inside of me</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Capheus Onyango &amp; Jela (Sense8), Cluster/Cluster (Sense8), Felix Brenner &amp; Wolfgang Bogdanow, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez/Daniela Velasquez, Nomi Marks &amp; Bug, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak &amp; Jindo, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, The Cluster &amp; Their Families, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Zakia Asalache/Capheus Onyango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Synchronicity [Fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, my quickie New Year's vid served the secondary secret purpose of loosening me up enough to finally finish this <i>Sense8</i> vid I've been tinkering with since September — it feels like a joyous way to welcome in the new year as well! My favorite thing about the show is all of the wonderful networks of people and overlapping relationships and how delightfully queer it all is, so this vid is all the best bits: the dancing, the hugging, the loving support, (the orgies).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>password: </strong>sensate</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Available on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZhsO0jgiL4&amp;t=67s">YouTube</a> | Cross-posted on <a href="https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/639169343316443136/synchronicity-a-sense8-fanvid-and-the-world-is">Tumblr</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681844">Super Bass [Fanvid]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali">Tafadhali</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>